vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yua Yaiba
|-|Yua Yaiba= |-|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Rushing Cheetar= Summary Yua Yaiba (刃 唯阿 Yaiba Yua) is an employee of Zaia Enterprise who reports directly to its CEO Gai Amatsu as A.I.M.S.' technical advisor. Because of Gai's plans, Yua has orders to infiltrate Hiden Intelligence and act as Kamen Rider Valkyrie (仮面ライダーバルキリー Kamen Raidā Barukirī) in order to gain Aruto and Isamu's trust while secretly benefiting Gai's plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 8-C Name: Yua Yaiba, Kamen Rider Valkyrie Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Technical advisor for A.I.M.S, Kamen Rider, Employee of Zaia Enterprise Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and Progrise Keys, Technology Manipulation via transformation (A.I.M.S. Shot Riser can fire a specialized bullet that contains the Rider's bodysuit and armor for transformation to Kamen Rider when the bullet come to contact with the user), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Each Progrise Key's armor can increase more capabilities), Information Analysis (Shot Riser has function that sends information and combat data to the user), Enhanced Senses with Valkyrie Optical Visor (Allows Valkyrie to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans and see it in night vision or shading), Underwater Breathing Type 3 and Resistance to Density Manipulation with Valkyrie Face (Withstand 200 meters of water pressure), Homing Attack (Fired bullet can home to himself for transformation or can home to the target when using finishers), Superhuman Speed via Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key. Flight, Electricity Manipulation and Summoning (Can launch hornet-like micro missile dubbed "Hex Vespa" with a lightning glaze) via Lightning Hornet Progrise Key. Ice Manipulation via Freezing Bear Progrise Key (Uses as a finisher of Attache Shotgun). Attack Potency: Athlete level | Large Building level (Fought against many Magias, comparable to Vulcan who transform with the same driver), Large Building Level+ via Lightning Hornet Progrise Key (Stated to be 2 times more powerful than Rushing Cheetar) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Zero-One) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 Striking Strength: Regular Class | Large Building Class, Large Building Class+ via Lightning Hornet Progrise Key Durability: Human level | Large Building level, Large Building Level+ via Lightning Hornet Progrise Key Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range Standard Equipment: Device * A.I.M.S. Shot Riser: Transformation device and personal weapon. * Progrise Keys: Transformation trinkets. Handheld Weapons *'Attache Shotgun:' Valkyrie's second personal weapon. Suit-Equipped Weapons * Hex Vespa: Hornet-like missiles located in the upper body. Intelligence: Gifted, She has a great deal of intellect as she developed several of A.I.M.S.'s weaponry on her own Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesse Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers * Attache Shotgun ** Kaban Shot: Its rider shooting attack, can boost more power or be variable with Progrise Keys she inserted to it. ***'Freezing Bear – Freezing Kaban Shot:' Fires a cold blast that freezes targets upon contact. As Base Form * Rushing Blast: Rushing Cheetah's finisher by runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. * Lightning Blast Fever: Lightning Hornet's finisher, it has two variations. ** Flies up to an enemy in the air and creates a large dark blue energy construct of a hornet stinger accompanied by dark blue lightning bolts on her right foot before performing a Rider Kick, impaling the target in the process. Valkyries then crashes the impaled enemy into the ground, destroying it. ** Flies in a circle around the enemy and fires the ShotRiser into the center of them, creating an orb of yellow energy. The orb then explodes, destroying the enemy. Key: Yua Yaiba | Valkyrie (Regular Progrise Keys) Gallery Kamen Rider Valkyrie Henshin And Finish| KR01-Valkyrielightninghornet.png|Lightning Hornet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Speedsters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Heroes